


we should just kiss (like real people do)

by jongbugi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Insomnia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, felix can't sleep and neither can chan, it's soft I promise, there's not really much else to say, they're perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongbugi/pseuds/jongbugi
Summary: Felix can't sleep, so he does the one thing he knows - goes to his home, Chan.





	we should just kiss (like real people do)

 

 

 Felix opened his eyes, looking around and sighing in frustration. He just  _ couldn’t sleep _ . He’d tried everything, from relaxing music to warm milk. Nothing was working, and quite frankly, he was fed up with it. He rolled over, grabbing his phone, and read the time displayed on the screen.

 

_ 4:15 AM. _

 

 They had a schedule tomorrow, at around 10 AM, and Felix had been awake since around 1 in the morning. Minho had gotten up to get a glass of water, when he stumbled over Felix’s feet, shaking the younger out of his slumber and cursing him with relentless tossing and turning for the next 3 hours. 

 

 Felix had never  _ claimed _ to be a good sleeper, but he still tried his hardest, and was normally asleep by midnight. With that being said, it just furthered his confusion and frustration at his lack of sleep. 

 

 His other members never complained about their own lack of sleep, though it was well-known throughout the group of them that no-one got particularly good sleep. Felix let out a pathetic whine, getting more and more restless as his time spent laying down continued. He suffered an inner turmoil, unsure if he should  _ really  _ go and bother the other members because of  _ one  _ single restless night, or if he could just suffer through the restless curse and the schedule the next day.

 

 He finally gave up, letting out a fairly large yawn and grabbing the nearest plush toy, and made his way to Chan and Changbin’s room. Felix knew that if there was any chance of some of the other members still being awake, it’d be those two. The duo had a sickly habit of staying up until ungodly hours to finish even just one small part of a song. Felix took a grateful breath, spotting the warm light from Chan’s lamp leaking out from underneath the door of the boys’ shared room. He held tightly onto the plush toy he had grabbed -  _ Moomin _ , he noted - and knocked quietly on the door a few times.

 

 A somewhat muffled, “Come in!”, was heard, and Felix turned the knob and pushed his way in. His bare feet shuffled along the floor as he made his way inside, closing the door being him with as little noise as possible. He made eye contact with Chan, noting how the elder didn’t even seem tired in the slightest, not that he would’ve shown his tiredness anyways. Changbin looked up at him, sending him a small, but warm, smile. “Hi ‘Lixie, can’t sleep?” Felix nodded, holding a little tighter onto the plush toy’s arm. “Yeah… sorry to bother you,  _ hyungs _ .” 

 

 Chan just shook his head at him, opening his arms wide and sending Felix a brighter smile than Changbin’s. Felix walked over, quickly settling himself into the other Aussie’s lap, and taking a look at the producing software pulled up on Changbin’s laptop. “Don’t worry, Felix. You aren’t bothering us. We weren’t asleep anyways.” The younger nodded, his cheek dragging across Chan’s chest.

 

 “Felix, could you maybe listen to this part for us? We think there’s something wrong with it but we can’t tell what.” Felix shifted his body towards Changbin, agreeing, and slipping the headphones he was given onto his ears. The second Changbin pressed the space bar to being the song, Felix was taken aback. The melody wasn’t anything like Felix expected, it was slow and acoustic guitar-based, making it a perfect ballad song for their vocal line. Felix tapped his fingers along to the slow beat, nodding his head a bit. 

 

_  Woojin-hyung would love to sing along to this. _

 

 As the song came to a close, Felix was beginning to feel tired, the smooth track lulling him into a more relaxed state. Nevertheless, he still attempted to give his criticism, pointing out that the chord progression could be changed a bit, maybe adding in some higher notes to vary the sound and complete the whimsical feeling. The two boys with him nodded, taking into consideration his opinion and adding it into the song, testing it out.

 

 The melody began to play through the computer speakers, giving all three boys a chance to listen to the suggestions Felix provided. Soon after, Felix felt himself relaxing in Chan’s lap, head falling softly onto the elder’s shoulder. As he dozed off, Chan seemed to take notice, hurriedly shushing Changbin and turning off the laptop hoping to not stir Felix and prevent him from his oncoming slumber.

 

 Felix felt himself being carried to somewhere, presumably Chan’s bed. As Chan set him down on the plush mattress, Felix whined at the loss of Chan’s arms around him, much preferring being held by the elder. “Mm… Come on, ‘Lix, I need you to let go so I can get ready for bed and move to the couch, yeah?” Felix opened his eyes, looking up at Chan. He shook his head, reaching out his hands and crabbing hold of Chan’s -  _ or was that Minho’s?  _ \- shirt. Attempting to tug the older onto the bed with him, Felix moved backwards, struggling a bit but eventually taking Chan with him.

 

 Chan let out a small laugh, looking down at the younger with fondness in his eyes. “Alright, alright, just for tonight. Don’t complain if I roll over onto you, though.” Felix let out a hum, simply smiling and rolling over, letting strong arms circle around him and lull him back into a state of blissful calmness.

 

—

 

 When Felix woke up that next morning, he still felt the sense of overwhelming calmness he always felt around Chan, the sense of belonging and  _ home _ . 

 

 And when the other woke up, tightening his hold on the smaller boy in front of him, Felix didn’t complain. He just melted into the other’s arms for the third time in the past few hours, humming in honey-sweet calmness and relishing in the still-sleepy state his mind was in.

  
  


_  And if the two could hear Changbin gagging the next morning, they simply ignored it. Though Changbin did claim he received a rather harsh attack by a plush toy straight to the face. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope you like it!! i got hit with the sudden inspiration to write this at like 11pm so i wrote it in an hour and i'm not 100% sure it turned out great bUt i like it!
> 
> this is only a short one shot, but i am definitely interested in making it part of a series or add on additional chapters so,,, we'll see what happens ig ^^
> 
> and of course, comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
